The goal of the RCRII Program at the Medical Sciences Campus is to develop the necessary infrastructure and support services to conduct clinical research activities and to stimulate the clinical research potential of our faculty. The following specific aims have been identified: a) to create a self-supported infrastructure for clinical research including appropriate physical facilities, as well as administrative and research support services; b) to enhance the research potential of current and new clinical research faculty and to encourage collaborative research between clinical and basic investigators; c) to target research programs or areas for development. To achieve these objectives, we propose to create three major divisions: The Division of Clinical Research Support Services will provide the necessary administrative and technical personnel, shared equipment and support services to facilitate the conduct of clinical research. These support services will be located within a 15,000 sq. ft. physical facility that has been identified within the University Hospital. The area will include examination and infusion rooms, research nurse stations, administrative offices, a pharmacy, a core laboratory, a biostatistical unit, etc. The Division of Clinical Research Faculty Development will focus on identifying mechanisms for stimulating the participation of faculty and medical students in clinical research through activities such as seminars, off-campus research experiences, exchange with consultants and mentors, training programs and collaboration with basic scientists. Faculty advisors will be identified among researchers on campus, as well as established GCRC programs, to advise new investigators on training programs, technical and research problems, grant applications, etc. The Division of clinical Research Development will be constituted by the pilot projects targeted for clinical research development. Five pilot projects have been selected by the CRAC as potential focus areas for support. These projects will receive support for 1-2 years, unless evaluation of their progress by the CRAC leads to a recommendation for extension. The program will attempt to develop the research potential of these investigators by providing the necessary instrumentation and technical support and by facilitating the development of new approaches to their research which have been untried or undeveloped due to lack of equipment and/or expertise. It is expected that this support will allow the investigators to compete successfully for external funding.